From a patch of grass
by Yoshiro-chan
Summary: Christmas fanfic.After a day of work, Sanji finds an unusual patch of grass near his house,but is it really just a patch of grass? Kid!Zoro.First OP fanfic. Pls R&R.
1. a patch of grass

It's almost Christmas and i just finished watching One Piece starting from the first episode, yup! i'm a new fan. so i just thought of making a fanfic to pass time, i will try my best to update as soon as possible~ happy reading =)

* * *

><p>It's that time of year when snow starts falling lightly from the grey skies, adding themselves into another pile of snow. Trees stood tall in almost everyone's cozy living room, decorated with a variety of lights and ornaments. Colorful socks hang by eager children on the fireplace waited patiently for presents to be stuffed it them. It was Christmas's arrival.<p>

At the town's most famous restaurant, a cigarette was lighted by a 16 teen year old young blonde, taking his leave for the day. Taking his coat as he headed for the door. "Don't be late tomorrow! Little eggplant!" a rough voice called after him. " yea, yea. I only overslept today!" replied the blonde. _"couldn't help it… it's that time of year when your bed is just too comfortable to leave.."_

Puffs of smoke followed behind as he walked down the street which lead to his house. Sanji smiled as he passed by a group of children singing Christmas songs happily. After walking passed a few blocks, he finally reached the place he called home. It was a double-stories house with a blue rooftop which was now covered with sparkling white snow.

Humming as he walked to the door, at the corner of his eye he saw there was a patch of grass on top of a pile of snow. "_hmm_.. _a patch of grass on a pile of snow…" _reaching into his pocket for the key to the door.. "_ on top…of a pile of snow…. On top…." _ He turned his sight to the little patch of grass "I don't remember having a small hill there…." He was trying to ignore it but curiosity got the best of him, after unlocking the door and putting the key back into his pocket, he walked towards the grass to have a better look.

The small hill suddenly moved, causing some of the snow crumble down and showing a larger area of the so called grass. "_oh, it moved…." _ Sanji watch calmly with the eye which wasn't covered by his blonde hair. He was about the turn back when realization hit him. "IT MOVED?!" he eyes widen. "_ don't tell me it's…" _He slowly kneeled down and started poking; he stopped as he heard a small groan coming from the pile of snow.

Sanji quickly shoved away the snow with his hands, revealing that the patch of grass was actually the hair of a child who was about the age of 12, wearing just a plain old white t-shirt and a pair of long block pants with no shoes on.

"Hey kid…" the blonde slightly shook the boy but no response was given. "What am I doing? He must be freezing!" He quickly carried the poor boy bridal style into the house and placed him gently on the couch after turning on the heater. He rampaged through the room for some extra blankets to warm up the boy.

With layers of blanket and well heated room, the color slowly returned to the boy's pale face. Sanji sat beside him with a cup of hot chocolate while waiting for the boy to wake up. A few silent moments passed and a small groan was heard from the little body, his eyes began to slowly open, revealing the green orbs inside. The other watched silently as he regained his consciousness.

"Finally awake? " the boy slowly turned his head towards the voice, trying to focus his vision which was a little blur. "Who… are you?" a dry voice came out of the small mouth.

"…..your worst nightmare" Sanji tried to joke around a little.

"… my grandma?" the boy wore a confused look

"your grandma? Your grandma was your worst nightmare? Must be scary…" Sanji looked a bit surprised with the response he got. He started laughing, the boy joined in when he sensed no danger. Sanji was glad he could bring a smile on the boy's face. "so what is your name?"

"shouldn't you give others your name before asking for theirs?" the green haired boy answered back cheekily. Sanij's curled eyebrow twitched a little _"..little brat"_ " Oh, sorry. My name is Sanji, what's yours?" he looked back at the boy. He saw him hesitate a little before answering, like he was scared or unease.

" Zoro. It's Roronoa Zoro"

* * *

><p>Hope you like it and look forward to the next chapter^^ R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Figuring out

**Hey! here's chapter 2~^^**

* * *

><p><em>Bam! Pak! Bling!...dak…. Bang! <em>

"What the-..?" Sanji immediately rushed upstairs to see what in the world happen. As the room came into view, he saw a bundle of Christmas light struggling the green-haired 10 year old. Sanji burst into laughter at the scene. "w..What _are_ you.. doing?" he asked between laughs.

_Flashback_

"_so what were you doing outside in the snow dressed like that?" Sanji was still amazed that the boy didn't froze to death. Zoro remained silent at the question, eyes only stared down at the cup of hot chocolate in his hands._

"…_.do you want me to send you home? Your mother must be worried" Sanji changed the subject. _

"_I… don…." Nearly a whisper was heard. Sanji frown ..this isn't getting anywhere._

"_c-can..can I stay here for a while?" the boy looked up with hopeful eyes. "I don't have anywhere else to go.." Sanji's eyes soften a little. "Sure! But you'll have to help me with chores." Hearing that answer, Zoro's face immediately lightened up._

"_you can start by helping to put on the Christmas lights on the tree" Sanji pointed at the direction of the "naked" tree. "really?" " what? You've never done that before?" the boy shook his head. Sanji started to feel a little pity for the boy. "ok then, go upstairs to the first room on the right. You'll find a closet, search for a box with "lights" written on it"_

_End of Flashback_

"Argh…Sanji! Help!" Zoro still trying to get the light monster off , but only made it worse. "Stop moving, you're making it harder to get off" Sanji kneeled down to the boy and slowly trying to figure out which one is which. "how did you get yourself into this mess anyway?" "the box fell on top of me, and the next thing I knew I was like this" he unhappily replied. Sanji chuckled.

At last , after an hour, the lights were finally off and ready to be put onto the tree where they were supposed to belong. Sanji started to twirl the lights around the tree and Zoro continued at the bottom of the tree. Inside the box there was another smaller box, labeled "ornaments". " can I put this on top?" Zoro asked holding out a golden star. Sanji nodded and lifted the boy up. As the final touch the Christmas tree was now completed. Sanji turned on the switch and the tree lighted up. Zoro looked at the tree as an admiration of their hard work.

Zoro gave a small yawn. Sanji looked at the clock beside the tree " I think we should go to bed now" Zoro gave a small nod in reply. He went to the couch and laid down when long arms lifted him up. He was very light. "w-what?" surprised to see it was Sanji. "you're sleeping with me" he said with a smile. Zoro was too tired to complain. "but before that, you should take a bath!" hearing that made the boy blushed a little.

Filling the tub with warm water, Sanji stripped the boy to his boxers. Zoro shivered as the cold air hit his unprotected skin. Sanji started to wash his hair and soap his body. Something caught his eyes, a long scar ran across the boy's chest. After rinsing Zoro's body, the scar became more visible. "hey, what's with the scar Zoro?...Zoro?" but the boy was already asleep. _"guess I'll have to find out tomorrow…"_

While dressing Zoro in some of his old clothes, a yellow shirt with a red star in front and a pair of black pants, he noticed a small mark that resembles a hawk on the boy's shoulder, it was almost unnoticeable. Sanji gave himself another mental note to ask the boy, there were a lot of things he wanted to ask. Where did he come from? Was he abused? Is he really an ordinary kid? Those questions crowded his mind until he finally fell asleep with Zoro snoring soundly beside him.

**NEXT MORNING**

As the sunlight shone through the windows, Sanji woke up rubbing his eyes followed with a yawn, and stretched lazily. He looked at the other sleeping form beside him who was still sounding asleep like nothing happened. "Kuina…" the boy mumbled in his sleep. Sanji looked at the digital clock next to the bed "_hmm…. 7.13a.m..have to help out at Baratie at 9a.m…can't I have a day off? It's school holiday.. and Christmas!.." _ he lazily got out of bed, washed and dressed himself. Making sure he didn't wake up Zoro, he went down stairs to prepare breakfast.

Sanji turned on the radio as he went to the fridge to get some eggs. " Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume ,Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa~, pokketo no koin, soreto you wanna be my friend? WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! ...that was "We are!" by Hiroshi Kitadani… we now bring you the 8a.m news." Sanji listened to the boring news while frying some eggs and hotdogs. _"isn't there anything out of the ordinary?"_

He was about to turn the radio off when this came into his ears " yesterday, a boy age of 10 went missing from the Thousand Sunny Orphanage, it was reported that he went missing at 2p.m. He ha-…..-een hair….. if any- ….found hi-…report t-…" the reception suddenly went bad. Sanji harshly hit the radio a few times but he missed out the important information. "_was it Zoro?" _

" …. Nemuranai kono machi mo, ima dake- … hello NAMI-SWAAAN!" Sanji picked up his cell phone. "Sanji-kun! Don't forget we have a meeting at 3p.m to discuss about the party!" a bossy voice came from the other end "Haii! Nami-Swaaan!" " don't be late. 1 minute 50 beli, get it?" "Of course my sweet angle~" the conversation ended. Sanji looked at the clock on his cell phone, "8.30? " he quickly ate the breakfast and rushed upstairs to call Zoro who was still sleeping.

"ZORO! WAKE UUUUP!" Sanji shouted, he doesn't want to be late and ruin Zeff's mood or he'll have to find another way to bring Zoro with him without having an argument. A groan came from the blankets. Sanji pulled the blankets away, Zoro opened one eye in protest of the warmth that was taken away. "come on! I'm late for work!" Sanji picked Zoro up and help him put on a yellow jacket he found with the rest of his old clothes. Zoro was still half asleep.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER (Sanji's POV)**

"8.55 .*p_ant*…*pant*.._ got here.. in time. Carrying a child while running is hard…" I had no choice, Zoro won't budge, and was cranky that he was woken up from his sleep. " I see you're on time today, little eggplant. Who's the shitty kid?" Zeff looked beside me, where Zoro stood unhappily." he's a boy I found in the snow near my house, he's staying with me for a while." " make sure he doesn't get in the way, or he's going outside." I nodded. _"that went well.."_

" are you hungry? Since you didn't get breakfast" I kneeled down, Zoro shook his head stubbornly but like on cue, his stomach made a growl. _"he really is stubborn.." _ "I'll make you some onigiri, sounds nice?" Zoro's face lighten up a little and followed me into the kitchen. I found out that he really likes onigiri. Simple guy I guess. Customers were coming in. " do you want to watch me cook or sit by the corner?" Zoro choose to sit by the corner to have a nap, I was a little disappointed.

**Zoro's POV**

I woke up and stretched , watching the chefs rush here and there preparing the orders from the customers. Different kinds of smell filled the kitchen. I watched Sanji cooking with a serious face, focusing deeply into the food. To be honest, he's skills were amazing. Is the restaurant really that famous? What is it called again? Bat.. basa….bara… barate?

I went out of the kitchen to have a look, the customers weren't your everyday people. Mostly people with lots of green. I went back and sat on the chair at the corner, continued to watch Sanji cook and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Before long someone shook me, "Zoro" I opened an eye to see Sanji. " what?" I asked to show I'm awake. "we're leaving, come on" Sanji went to take his jacket. I looked at the clock, 2.30p.m? I slept longer than I expected. Sanji came back and told me to follow him. "where are we going?" "you'll know when we get there." Don't tell me he's bringing me back to that place! Did he found out already? I need to be careful.

* * *

><p><strong>that's it! hope you like the chapter. bad or good, pls review. i'm planning on finishing the story tomorrow, hope it'll work out well^^<strong>

**P.S do you like short or long chapters? **


	3. Truth , Present

**Finally, chapter done. i rushed on this one be cause it's supposed to be like Christmas fic. So i had to finish it before Christmas.^^ Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>On the way to Nami's house was very silent between the two guys. Zoro was watching Sanji's every movement cautiously , like a security camera. Sanji felt very uneasy, and looked back a few times only to find a pair of green orbs glaring at him. " what's with the sudden mood change?" Sanji tried to sound friendly but Zoro didn't reply him and just kept on glaring at him. "<em>this is getting annoying…" <em>"hey! What's with the attitude?" Zoro shocked by the sudden outburst. "I mean, is something bothering you?" this time Sanji used a more calm voice. "where are we going?" Zoro asked in a annoyed tone.

" We're just going to my friend's house to discuss about a Christmas party, what are you so tensed about?" Sanji explained plainly. "Ouu….sorry… I thought… never mind" Zoro apologized and looked at the ground which was covered in snow. Sanji just sighed and shook his head. They continued to walk in silence. Suddenly Sanji stopped and looked behind. "what's wrong?" Zoro confused with the sudden action. _ "Someone's following us"_ Sanji looked around but found nothing. "it's nothing" started to walk again.

A few miles later, at the corner of his eye, he could see a man in a black coat was definitely following them, he quicken his footsteps pulling Zoro with him. "Hey! What's with the rush?" Zoro was very confused but also quicken his pace to prevent from falling down. "we're here". They arrived at an orange house, neatly decorated with lights. Sanji quickly knocked the door. "Nami-Swaaaan!" Zoro raised an eyebrow as Sanji's eye turned into heart shapes "_weird…"_ . "Ah! Sanji-kun! You're on time." An orange haired girl opened the door. "Come in~" "Haii! Nami-swaan!". Before he closed the door he saw a glimpse of the man in black and frowned.

"hey Sanji!" a black hair monkey like boy with a scar under his left eye jumped up to greet him. "hey luffy." Luffy's eyes immediately darted to the boy next to Sanji. "Ne! Ne! Sanji! Who's the boy with green hair?" he moved around Zoro like discovering a new item. " he's Zoro, a boy I found yesterday, he's staying with me for a while". "Zoro? Nice name! I'm Luffy! Nice to meet ya!" luffy grinned widely. "nice to meet you too" Zoro has never seen someone grin so wide.

"what's with all the commotion?" a boy with a long nose walked out from the bathroom." Hey usopp! Come and meet Zoro! He has green hair!" Luffy ruffled Zoro's green hair "don't make fun of my hair!" Luffy just laughed. " Wow! Is this really your real hair color? Or is it dye?" Zoro glared at him "Well,having such a long nose isn't natural either" "hey!" the gang laughed "he got you good, Usopp! I like you Zoro! " Luffy patted Zoro on the back. "hmph! "

"Ara, what a cute kid." A girl with jet black hair chuckled.

"Robin- Chwaaaan!"

"Cook-san"

"Does he do that all the time?"

"it's a disease never to be cured"

"ou.."

"Ah! Robin, you're here"

"Robin!"

"Am I late?" Robin's face wore a constant smile. "no, not at all, we're just about to start. Come in" They settled around with drinks, (I'm going to try something different, give me some feedback ^^)

Nami: ok, everyone is here and unfortunately no one was late.

Usopp: oi oi oi, what does that suppose to mean?

Nami: anyway, let's start the meeting.

Usopp: don't ignore me!

Nami: *takes out a notebook* last time we decided who is in charge of what right? So let's start with food. Sanji.

Sanji: Haii! Nami-swaaan! Everything is gonna be perfect! I'm gonna bring you the finest cuisine!

Luffy: A re? I thought I was in charge of food!

Nami: LIKE HELL THAT'LL HAPPEN! *smacks luffy* you'll eat it all up before the party starts! *sighes* Food check. Decorations and Games . Usopp and Luffy.

Usopp: Leave it to the Great Usopp-sama! You'll see the greatest party ever!

Luffy: I'm hungry! MEAT!

Nami: Shut UP! *punches luffy*

Luffy: MeEeEEEeeat!

Nami: *sighes* OK , lastly Robin. Photo taking and invitations. Did you find a camera we could use?

Robin: of course. I'll make some good memories *smiles* and the invitations are all send out. About 20 people are coming.

Nami: good. Now that's settle, let's just hope for the best.

Zoro: what about you? Aren't you in charge of anything?

Usopp: yeah, Nami!

Nami: ah? A… I'm .. I'm the organizer, to make sure to all do your work. * shot Zoro a "shut- up- if- you- wanna- live" glare*

Sanji: Of course Nami-swaaan!

Nami: Yosh! Meeting over. I'm counting on you guys!

(back to my normal writing style)

After a few chats and laughs, it was finally time to go home, a relief for Zoro who was about to die from boredom. "BYE NAMI-SWAAAN!" Sanji practically danced to the door. Zoro followed behind. "Bye sanji-kun".

The two walked in the cold winter roads, it was getting colder by the moment. " hey, Sanji… do you feel like someone is following us? " Zoro whispered as he walked beside Sanji. " I've noticed that too" this time Sanji was determine to get to the bottom of this. "Who's there? Show yourself you coward!" Sanji stopped and shouted. Zoro also wide alert.

A man in a black coat came into view, the cow boy like hat shadowed he's face. "Who are you? Shitty old man!" Sanji stepped in front of Zoro just in case something dangerous happens. "Zoro" the man suddenly spoke up. "how do you know my name?" Zoro shouted in defense. The man walked nearer to them. Sanji stood in a fighting stance. "I'm sorry that I scared you, boys" the man looked up, revealing hawk like eyes staring at them. "what do you shitty want?" Sanji felt discomfort under the gaze. "I'm Dracule Mihawk, the father of the child right there" He changed his sight towards the child. A moment of silence drop upon them. "WHAT?" they shouted when they finally realize what he said.

"do you have prove?" Sanji still doesn't trust this man. What if it was a trick? " on the boy's shoulder, there's a small mark shaped like a hawk, that's the prove I can give you." It was true, does that mean this man really is Zoro's father? Did he come to take him back? " I'll explain everything, but first can we go to your house?" Mihawk saw the confused teen struggling to decide what to do. " Ok, but if you do anything funny, you're dead!" Sanji's voice was filled with unease. " you have my word" Mihawk nodded. Zoro was too shock to react.

**AT SANJI'S HOUSE**

The three sat down in awkward silence. They could see the man's face clearly after the hat was taken off. Zoro doesn't look like him at all! " Zoro got his hair and looks from his mother" it was like he could read minds. Sanji shivered.

" would you mind explaining now?" Sanji was being inpatient, Zoro sat beside Sanji waiting for the answer. Mihawk looked him in the eye "what I'm gonna say won't be repeated or shared with others, do I make myself clear?" Sanji nodded seriously. "I'm a secret agent working for the government, which includes killing. After I married Roronao Akira, Zoro's mother, I knew their lives would be in danger. But I never thought the danger was so close. When Akira gave birth to Zoro, an assassin disguised as a doctor nearly killed Zoro with a surgical knife, that's where the scar on Zoro's chest came from. For the sake of the child's life, I sent him to the orphanage where no one knows about his background or where he came from, just a name." Sanji and Zoro's eyes widen at the explanation (back to dialogue style)

Sanji: you mean the Thousand Sunny Orphanage?

Mihawk: yes. There was a new saying that a 10 year old boy with green hair went missing yesterday. Then I saw him with you while having a meal at Baratie. So I followed you to make sure he was save.

Sanji : I found him laying in the snow outside the house, I don't know how the hell he got there but he was like about to froze to death.

Zoro: I ran away from the orphanage …

Mihawk: What? Why? You could be killed, boy! What in the world were you thinking?

Zoro: I WANTED TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH YOU! so i went looking for you.

Mihawk:…. You just ran away without knowing where I was?

Zoro: at least I got out from that lousy orphanage *nearly whispering*

Sanji: wait, if Zoro has the same name as his mother, then wouldn't that make it easy to find him? What happened to her anyway?

Mihawk: she died while giving birth. She used a fake name, Hiroshi Akira, only a few knows her real name.

(back to normal style)

" so did you came here to take Zoro back?" Sanji sounded a little disappointed, to say the truth he got kinda attached to the little guy. "No" "what? Why?" " because if I took him with me, it'll only put him in danger. Seeing that he likes being with you, would help me take care of him? I'll send you cash every month." Sanji's eyes widen, it isn't so bad, it's like having a younger brother, right? He looked for an answer from Zoro but the child was already asleep, he must be tired from the events. Sanji looked back at Mihawk and nodded in response. " I'll take care of the little moss-head" he said with a warm smile.

" I thank you for the cooperation" Mihawk went beside the sleeping child, stroked his soft green hair and gave a kiss on his forehead. " you remind me so much of Akira. i'm sorry Zoro." With that he nodded as thanks and went out the door.

Sanji sat down exhausted, "well, I guess l received an early Christmas present" he looked at Zoro and smiled. He slowly drifted into dreamland.

Christmas went well for the gang and happy memories were made, with a new friend. To him, it's a new beginning to a new life.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Do you like the fic? i'll make more if you do. well , i think the ending kinda sucked.. bad or good pls review.**

**Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas^^**


End file.
